


At The Safe House

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Series: On The Run [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Barton Farm, Clint Barton & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Familiar Sheriff Stilinski, I Don't Even Know, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Stiles and the Sheriff faked their deaths and are now on the run. Needing a place to stay, Stiles calls in a favor from an old buddy...Clint Barton.Clint hears out Stiles.





	At The Safe House

"So everyone thinks you're dead?" Clint asked before taking a sip of his coffee mug. 

"Yeah, we blew up the house," Stiles replied.

"Bit drastic. Wouldn't the car be enough?" Clint raised an eyebrow in curiosity. 

"Probably, but we'd have to do it twice and blowing up my jeep would hurt more than any bullet," Stiles said seriously.

Clint could see it in his eyes, he meant it. He wasn't one of those guys but he knew guys like that. Cars meant more than just a means of transportation. 

"Yet you left it behind." The archer noted. 

"I had to. I don't like it. I don't like a lot about this but it needed to be done."

"Alright." Clint cracked his neck and his fingers. "So what the hell did you get into? Who's after you?"

"I don't know. Not yet for sure." Stiles answered. 

"What do you know?"

Stiles began with, "My mother was a witch." 

His run-ins with Clint, while he was FBI, didn't exactly include the FBI. Stiles just liked to use his badge to get him into places where weird things were happening. Even away from Beacon Hills, he couldn't just ignore the supernatural weirdness just because he was part of the Bureau. SHIELD had sent Clint into a mission which happened to be the same case Stiles was working on. They had that 'talk to my supervisors' banter as they each tried to get their answers, which involved them later getting cornered by some supernatural beast in the middle of Washington DC. 

Stiles helped Clint understand the trouble they're in and Clint helped Stiles be cleared of any office trouble he might have been in for acting outside his jurisdiction. They kept in touch, mostly Clint asking for verification of supernatural creatures and sometimes how to deal with them. Stiles was good at what he did so he rarely called in a favor...until now.  

Clint remained unphased, but Stiles was sure it was due to the fact that the coffee hadn't set in yet. The archer in front of him was one of 'I can't and won't function without my morning mug of Joe'. 

"Go on." 

"She was a witch from a family that belonged to a coven for many generations. Hunters exist like I've told you before, and not just for one species. If something weird and different is out there...it's being hunted." Stiles explained. 

"I'm still with you," Clint said, letting Stiles know he hadn't gotten lost. Yet. 

"Creatures aren't monsters who live in caves a day or so away from a village anymore. They live among humans and do normal things, lead normal lives. My mother practiced magic like most in her family but when it was time for her to go to college, she ventured far. She moved out west and met her Familiar. My father."

"Okay, I'm going to need to pause the story for some info on that one."

"Familiars are also supernatural creatures. They share a bond with a specific magic user. This bond is created by nature and can't really be explained. They're supposed to help the magic user hone and enhance their powers while also adding protection to their lives. To be a companion, a friend, a guide. I'm not fully sure on the whole history of them, Familiars aren't born into packs or covens or families...they just are. Some can even be normal humans without powers but others, like my father, can be shifters with forms of psychic powers."

"Your dad can shapeshift and like read minds?" Clint's eyes widened ever so slightly. 

"He's an Empath. I've heard bedtime stories about their adventures from my mom when I was little but I don't know what's fiction or real. He's never transformed in front of me."

"Alright. More questions about that later. So you were saying? Your parents met, went to college, had stupid college kid fun, got married and then had you?"  
  
"Pretty much. Mom would practice just to not lose touch with what she was and to teach me if I was born with magic too. I learned basics before she died. After...I sort of ignored it for a bit before diving into it. But her parents had her when they were older and had died before I was born. She was an only child. My connection with her coven was weak after she passed because I didn't have any connection to it really." Stiles was quiet for a moment, frown in place as he got lost in memory. 

Clint brought him out of it as he began to piece what Stiles thinks happened. "Someone wants something from the coven or from your mom?"

"I don't know yet," Stiles admitted. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some surveillance photos. "Beacon Hills's supernatural side is basically run by Scott and I. We've interacted, helped, butted heads with, fought, and won against basically all families, covens, packs, and whatever else in the area. We wanted peace for our people and we made sure everyone knew it. At first, that only made us slightly unpopular but then we learned it also gained us friends and allies who were glad for the protection and for the peace we brought back. Like hunters, some families go into the privet security jobs to have access to a bunch of stuff. Someone we helped out got these for me. I was being followed. Chatter around me was buzzing but with names and terms that aren't from around here. A few helped me realized it had something to do with my mother...I did a bit of digging and realized that my mother's coven isn't around anymore. All of them are dead...."

"How did your mother die again?" Clint asked after a pregnant pause. 

Stiles gave him a tired smile. Spies...can't hide anything from them. 

"I thought she was sick. I watched her die each and every day until she finally passed. It wasn't what the doctors said it was. It was from magic depletion and a complicated spell. A spell for what or who? No idea. My father doesn't know either. It hurt losing her a lot. More than just because they were husband and wife, but their bond as master and familiar. My mom was hiding something, even from him, and he lost her because of it. Learning that me and whatever other descendants, if there are any, are what's left of this coven leads us with many questions and no answers..."

"These guys. How do you know they're enemies and not just descendants looking for answers?' Clint questioned. 

"I wanted to approach them myself, but one of the magic users who helped me hone my skills asked me to send a representative instead. The guy, who was supposed to be me, walked into a trap. There was no hesitation, no waiting to see a clear target. It was me they were expecting. Granted it was an isolated place and I was watching from afar..." Stiles paused and his eyes got that far away look. When he focused again he looked directly into Clint's eyes and told him. "I witness what was supposed to be my own murder."

They were quiet for a few minutes. They drank their coffee and were lost in their own thoughts. Stiles did his best to try to locate his father. After they were allowed in, they were greeted by Laura who was about to go pick some stuff from their gardens and collect the chicken eggs. Since this was Stiles's contact, Noah volunteered to help Laura while his son and Mr. Barton talked. 

"So how can I help?" Clint asked. 

Stiles blinked back into focus. "Let us stay here until we can come up with a decent battle plan."

"Consider it done. But after. I want to be part of that battle plan." 

"Clint...it's not your fight. I can't ask you to risk your life like this. Not for me."

"You took a bullet for me. Your information has allowed me to save my team more than once, and I look like a freakin' genius. Plus...we're pals. Let me help you if someone is trying to kill you. Please."

Stiles was unsure but he could really use the help. Now that the world thought him dead he couldn't reach out to the pack or even his co-workers in the FBI. He and his dad were on their own. "Alright, you can help."


End file.
